This invention is in the field of material handling; more particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus useful for distributing a stream containing a mixture of at least two types of dissimilar particles and a method of distributing dissimilar particles.
Material handling operations often involve the transport of streams containing at least two types of dissimilar particles. Typical of operations in which this occurs are streams containing plastic pellets of various types. Often there is a major or base material to which minor amounts of pellets containing additives are mixed. The mixture is sent to be packed in a suitable container such as a bin or a bag. Typical bins are rectangular boxes of a size suitable for transport.
Although the stream contains a desired mixture distribution, usually a uniform mixture, particle segregation of the dissimilar particles has been found to occur during the filling of the containers. The reasons for the particle segregation differ with the differing properties of the dissimilar material. Typical differences which cause segregation of particles are differences in density, particle geometry, coefficient of friction of particle surfaces, electrical conductivity/static electricity properties. When the stream is fed into a receptacle, segregation often occurs as the components impact and roll down the top layers of the material already located in the receptacle. Typically, the material has been found to build up in containers in a conical configuration. As new material is received from the mixture stream, it first encounters the high point of the cone and particle segregation occurs as the material rolls down the sides of the cone. Dissimilar properties result in materials segregating.
In order to avoid particle segregation by reason of the cone forming, it is known in the art to interpose a motorized, spinning disc having its major plane generally paralled to the longitudinal axis of the particle stream.